phoenixrisingffandomcom-20200214-history
Lakshman Chand
He is the main protagonist of Phoenix Rising. Appearance He is a very tall person for his age with spiky black hair, but his intensive training of 2 years prior to Arc 10 made his hair become slightly straighter. When he transforms into the Phoenix Titan, he has spiky blonde hair and red crown-shaped eyes. Note: This section is under construction. Personality Right from an early age, Lakshman had a strong sense of justice and always trained really hard to become powerful. Due to this, he quite disliked studies and often attempted to escape from them when he was a kid. However, he later understood that knowledge can also be power, he focused really hard on studying anything he could when he joined Astral Academy. His duty as the Phoenix Titan is to protect the world, but he puts the wellbeing of the people before the world. To him "if people are fine, the world will be fine" and due to this, always charges in to help through people's trouble. He is also highly merciful to anyone that confronts him, whether it is ally or enemy. Initially, he often went easy on his enemies in order to give them chances that they could use to escape to live. Later, he realised the weakness this created in him and strengthened his resolve to destroy all enemies after warning them only once. Note: This section is under construction. Background Lakshman is actually the reincarnation of the very first Phoenix Titan from the ancients, Asura Rangavardan. Since his death, the Phoenix Titan spirit had continued to reincarnate throughout the years and although their role was to defend the world, they committed crimes the world the people never knew about. Decisive Player, who had also continued to be reincarnated with the spirit, helplessly watched as each Phoenix Titan was taken control of by the Voice of the Phoenix and was used to do evil in the world. Finally, the last Phoenix Titan from 8000 years prior to the current timeline, died and this gave him an opportunity to completely suppress the Voice of the Phoenix. With the support of the God of Life, Decisive Player took charge and began to absorb anything that could cause Lakshman to become obsessed by his powers. Because of this, Lakshman grew up into an innocent sheltered child who was stupid, idiotic and dumb in a lot of areas. When he felt the boy was ready, Decisive Player began interacting with the boy and helped him slow grow. Finally, he made the ultimate sacrifice by reviving him and blasting him with all the knowledge and wisdom he possessed, which really belonged to Asura Rangavardan and Lakshman Reddy respectively. There were four Phoenix Seals placed on him for unknown reasons after the unknown events 8000 years ago. However, as of Arc 10, he has unlocked three of the four seals and attained 50% of his full powers. In addition, he also received 10% bonus power from the Decisive Player's sacrifice to keep him alive. As it turned out, it was the Calamity Titan that had placed the Four Seals of Darkness on the previous Phoenix Titan before Lakshman. When that Phoenix Titan died and got reincarnated, the seals followed along while being attached to Lakshman. The Calamity Titan, knowing he cannot defeat the previous Phoenix Titan, put those seals on him and went to deep sleep to await for 8000 years in order to defeat the new Phoenix Titan easily, which turned out to be Lakshman. Note: This section is under construction. Story Arc 1 Note: This section is under construction. Arc 2 Note: This section is under construction. Arc 3 Note: This section is under construction. Arc 4 Note: This section is under construction. Arc 5 Note: This section is under construction. Arc 6 Note: This section is under construction. Arc 7 Note: This section is under construction. Arc 8 Note: This section is under construction. Arc 9 Note: This section is under construction. Arc 10 Lakshman marries his seven wives on the following dates below: * On 8099PX, 13th of Shadien, Lakshman married Venezuela * On 8099PX, 20th of Shadien, Lakshamn married Ondine, Tetra, Silvera, Emilia, Erza and Cantia. Lakshman paid 5,000,000 gold to obtain the open plains, which was where he and his family began to live at. At the end of this arc, Lakshman and his wives, the Destiny Queens, were destroyed a two balls of darkness, launched by the Calamity Titan. Note: This section is under construction. Arc 11 Lakshman and his wives awaken from a deep sleep that they were put under by a spell called Frozen Time. This had happened due to Lakshman's Divine Protection of Time activating to save his life after he used up most of his energy in using Dimension Warp to escape from Calamity Titan's two balls of destruction. Soon after, he met with Sumara Manjuvad once again and it turns out that she is the eighth Destiny Queen. It is also revealed that the ninth Destiny Queen is an angle, which was revealed by the Goddess of Time, Tintika. Lakshman thanked her and she told him she did not want them and instead, wanted him to show his appreciation by his actions before disappearing. Later, he met with the Magic Titan, Amaranda Lefrity and after taking her test, he realised that showing too much mercy to all of his enemies is a bad thing. It wears him out unnecessarily and always seem to come back to hurt him since none of his enemies ever took the chance t surrender peacefully or leave for dear life. After this, he firmly resolved himself to giving his enemies warning only once before taking them out to fulfil his duty to the world and his responsibility in keeping his loved ones safe. He transformed into his Phoenix Titan: Final form and fought against a newly created monster called Orb. It was created by the demon scientists and it proved to be a tough opponent with the abilities of "Absorption", "Learning", "Regeneration" and "Transformation". Lakshman eventually defeated the monster after summoning the Eternal Phoenix, Phylex and the Spirit Dragon, Draga and using a combination of Phoenix Inferno Cannon, Spirit Laser and Phoenix Electron Charge Wave, they manage to destroy its body form and reduced it down to its core. The monster was finally put to rest when Lakshman summoned Tetra and Silvera and cut the core down by using Light and Darkness Blades. After the battle, he warns the Calamity Titan to not anger him recklessly if he wanted Lakshman to "forcefully" break the last seal locking away the remaining power within him. It was then that Lakshman learns that his wife, Silvera, who is also the Sacred Spirit: Demon Slayer, once belonged to the Calamity Titan. However, Lakshman disregards this and clearly states how she belongs to him now as his Contracted Spirit and wife. He also threatens the Calamity Titan to never ever dare lay a finger on his wives if he did not want to face his wrath. Lakshman went as far as to wave a threatening finger at the Calamity Titan before leaving, emphasising the threat. Arc 12 Note: This section is under construction. Four Seals of Darkness For unknown reasons, four seals have been placed on him prior to his birth. The truth behind the seals being placed on him lies in the events 8000 years prior to the current timeline. # The Desperation to Save # The Desperation to Protect # The Desperation to Live # The Desperation to Destroy Currently, as of Arc 10, he has managed to unlock three of the four seals and attained 50% of his full powers. Powers Arc 7 This was the time when he finally awakened to his destiny and transformed into the Phoenix Titan form. In this awakened form, he was overwhelming strong and because of it, he easily defeated the Demon Emperor who had launched an invasion on Floria Kingdom. Arc 8 - 9 During this arc, he was basically focused on learning and strengthening his magic skills. For this, his training was slightly put on halt, although he did manage to squeeze time in the mornings to train with the Gravity Rings. Once the training was over, he would immediately disable them because he knew the increased gravity around him will cause the destruction of furniture in the classroom. When he goes into Poer Mode in the Phoenix Titan form, his hair reminds blonde, but it slowly turns red as it goes to the back. He is also pushing a lot of power that made him focus singularly on attacking head on instead of planning them out. Arc 10 After going through intensive training for two years, Lakshman greatly improved the use of his powers. So much so that he has tapped into the hidden depths of his currently 50% unlocked powers. Arc 11 After the 10 years of sleep, he finally realised his rather simple beliefs had made him weak. Resolving himself to do what is right, he breaks through the transformation limit and transforms into the Phoenix Titan: Final form. He has also shown to use high level magic spells in this form that gain easy victory. Note: This section is under construction. Transformations * Base form * Phoenix Titan form * Phoenix Titan: Burst form * Phoenix Titan: Final form Ranks Magic Ranks * Water Emperor Magician * Fire Emperor Magician * Earth Emperor Magician * Wind Emperor Magician * Healing Emperor Magician * Summoning Emperor Magician * Illusion Emperor Magician * Gravity Emperor Magician * Transport Emperor Magician * Amplify Emperor Magician * Barrier Emperor Magician * Sensor Emperor Magician Weapon Ranks * North Sword Emperor * Water Sword Emperor Equipment Phoenix Armour His main armour from when he was a kid had been thrown out. Now, he uses the custom built armour called the Phoenix Armour, specially made by one of his Sacred Spirit, Tetra. Wearing this, he automatically becomes several times more powerful than his normal form. Wearing the armour makes people call him the Sacred Armoured Phoenix Titan. Swords Phoenix Blade On his right, he has a Contract Seal with the Phoenix Blade, Tetra. He wields the fire element Sacred Spirit, which takes on the form of a broad sword. Demon Slayer On his left, he has a Contract Seal with the Demon Slayer, Silvera. He wields the dark element Sared Spirit, which takes on the form of a katana curved sword. Accessories Gravity Rings He wears two rings on his left and rim arms and one for his left and right leg. In the past, he had used four, but increased it for the intense training he underwent before the events of Arc 10. He current set the gravity rings to 250 times gravity, making it a total of 1,500 times gravity. Item Box This is an Item Box that he picked up inside a Labyrinth and had been using it for all this time. It currently contains an assortment of objects and items that he often uses like money, equipment, sheets, etc. Note: This section is under construction. Divine Protections These are the Divine Protections that the Mythological Gods blessed the Phoenix Titan spirit with after the first Phoenix Titan tried to fight the gods. After his defeat, the gods became impressed by his pure heart and thus, granted him these Divine Protections. * Divine Protection of Sun * Divine Protection of Moon * Divine Protection of Time * Divine Protection of Love Note: This section is under construction. Quotes Category:Male Category:Nine Pillars of Power Category:Phoenix Titan Category:Floria Kingdom Category:Rodfox Kingdom Category:Mardana Kingdom Category:Phoenix Knights Category:Main Characters Category:Characters